The Price Of Love
by Lazy-Sloth
Summary: AU - Set Just Before The First Book. It Is a |slash| A/L With Some A/A And A Little L/H: Choices Have Been Made, Hearts Have Been Broken, The Past Will Be Resurrected...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. It is all owned by the Tolkien Family.  
  
Note: This is my first of everything! First fanfic, first LOTR fic, first slash. Would appreciate some reviews so I can continue the story. I write for an audience and if nobody likes it then there is really no point in continuing. I'll continue even if I only have one "loyal" leader, lol.  
His blonde hair caught the end of the light breeze; he's midnight blue eyes were clear and seemed to be lost in his own personal thoughts, the moonlight bathed the lithe and already pale skin with an indescribably glow. He truly was breath taking, Estel was mesmerized. He couldn't help but stare, he couldn't even bring himself to speak incase it would shatter the serenity that enveloped them both. Estel would have been content to just stand and stare the beauty before him, carving the image forever in his mind. If Legolas had not noticed he's presence. He's sapphire eyes flickered to where Aragorn stood, he paused in almost hesitation before he's face slipped the cool, calm mask he wore so well.  
  
"You are late." Legolas's voice was icy and Estel could not help but flinch.  
  
"I'm sor-"  
  
"It's too late for apologizes," he snapped.  
  
Estel's forehead creased in frustration, why was he acting like this? Had he done something wrong? An awkward silence followed after Legolas's violent outburst, Estel shifted uncomfortably, he's mind in a muck re- running moments in which he believed may have upset his elf. He was so caught up in his own thought he didn't notice Legolas moving so close he stood mere inches away.  
  
"Estel..." he breathed, sending Estel crashing back into reality. "I must speak with you."  
  
"That is why I am here, beloved" Legolas seem to have flinched as Estel spoke the last word.  
  
Legolas nodded slowly in agreement while Estel fidgeted, squirming under the tension. He too had something to tell Legolas but didn't know how to begin. He had decided he would tell Legolas tonight, he HAD to.  
  
"No." Legolas abruptly said, interrupting Estel's thoughts. Estel looked into Legolas's eyes, confused. "Whatever it is you are thinking, Estel. Do not do it." He warned.  
  
"I do not know what you speak of", Estel replied slowly, while he's mind was in a whirlwind. Legolas couldn't possibly read he's mind.could he?  
  
"You do", Legolas insisted, narrowing his eyes as a silent warning. "What ever you wish to say I do not want to hear it."  
  
"But-" Estel began, as Legolas waved away he's feeble attempt at a counter attack. "I-" Estel stubbornly continued. He didn't care what Legolas had to say or what he thought, he was going to tell him tonight!  
  
"Estel." Legolas's voice was soft but deadly.  
  
"I love you," The adopted son of Elrond blurted out, cringing, as this was not how he had imagined it would go. Legolas's calm exterior shattered as countless emotions flooded he's beautiful face. He blinked several times before shaking his head slightly and glared at Estel, as if the three words he spoke was an insult.  
  
"How dare you." Legolas accused he's words were little louder then a whisper and Estel had to strain he's ears. Confused and hurt Estel looked away an attempt to hide he's true feelings.  
  
"Do you not love me?"  
  
Legolas stared blankly. "Did you ever think I would love someone like you?"  
  
Aragorn felt as if an icy hand gripped his heart as he turned to face Legolas not even trying to mask he's pain.  
  
"Someone like me." he mimicked meekly.  
  
Legolas scowled flicking back strays of his golden hair. "If you haven't forgotten, I am elven royalty." He spat, adding more emphasis on the word royalty.  
  
Estel swallowed hard, he's eyes stung he no longer could look at Legolas's face. This wasn't his elf; this was someone else who merely looked like him, how could the kind spirited, sweet prince turn into.this monster?  
  
"Do you still not see?" Legolas said dryly, taking more interest in he's nails then the crushed Estel standing before him. "Do you really want to hear me say it? Then will you see?"  
  
Estel throat felt parched as he summoned all his inner strength to look at the being he thought he loved whole-heartedly.  
  
"You do not love me?"  
  
Estel repeated, he's voice quivering, breaking slightly. He's full attention on the Mirkwood prince who sighed and lowered the hand he was studying so intently before. He raised he's beautiful blue eyes to meet Estel's stormy gray ones.  
  
"Nay, Estel I do not love you"  
  
By those simple seven words, Estel's whole world shattered. The scenery seemed to have dulled, nothing seemed to matter anymore. Legolas did not love him. And with those final words his prince turned around and walked away from Estel. out of his life, taking Estel's bleeding heart and torn soul. Estel watched the glowing beauty disperse as tears fell from he's eyes and as he dropped to his knees. If more elven blood had run through he's veins it would have been clear that Estel would have died from grief at that moment.  
  
"Aragorn?" A soft, melodic voice pierced through Aragorn's train of thought. The heir of Isuldir focused on the present elf that stood before him now and smiled, a gesture that was graciously returned. "Do you not feel well, my king?" She continued, glad to see that Aragorn seemed to have returned to reality.  
  
"I am fine, beloved" Aragorn replied slowly.  
  
If Arwen did not believe him she did not show it as she pressed her body to Aragorn's resting her head on his shoulder. Aragorn instinctively wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her closer while the subconscious of his mind examined their backdrop. 'How ironic,' a voice in his mind brought up 'the very place your betrothed declares her undying love to you, forsaking her immortality is the very place where Legolas tore out your heart.' Aragorn closed he's eyes trying to block out that voice, the same voice that has been gnawing at the back of his mind ever since that fateful day. Even after all these years, even though he was no longer Estel, son of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. He was no Aragorn son of Arathorn, future King of Gondor, and yet, a part of him still refused to let go of Legolas. Legolas, that name still brought unaccountable amounts of confusion and pain.  
  
"We should return, father would need to speak with you, Aragorn" Arwen spoke, pulling back from Aragorn. "They say the journey to Mordor is dangerous. Return to me my King, safe and well" Aragorn merely nodded as Arwen smiled and touched the Evenstar which now hung around Aragorn's neck. "I love you" she finished in elvish, looking into his eyes, her look of admiration and love quickly turned into confusion as she saw the flash of pain in her lover's eyes. "Aragorn."  
  
"I am fine" He replied curtly, those three words had re ignited the emotions that Aragorn had been blocking out for the past 15 years. The roaring pain seemed to fill him up inside as Arwen started to look worried, images of Legolas flashed in he's mind. Then seven words slowly followed, echoing in he's head and heart.  
  
"Nay Aragorn, I do not love you." 


	2. A Broken Heart Still Beats

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. It is all owned by the Tolkien Family.  
  
Yayyyy!! I *just* my first reviews ever!! Thank you all So So So So So SO much!! I was afraid they might have been flamers! I really appreciated it and now I'm more then happy to continue the story! As long as ya'll keep reading and reviewing it!! =) I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the first, I worked purely on the rush I got after reading your oh-so- excellent reviews. And if you think I might be doing something wrong or it's too confusing or not confusing enough please, point it out to me. Although no flamers please, I'm afraid one would destroy me, lol. I don't have the vaccine to counter flamers as of yet. =P  
  
And since these are my first EVER reviews I'd like to personally thank each and every one of you personally!!  
  
HaldirOfLorien: Yes, I am continuing it *grins* and I am so glad you like it! I can't wait to see how Aragorn handles Legolas's presence either. Hope you stayed tuned in to find out!  
  
TaiYama/AraLego Captor Sophie: lol I agree, it is rare to see Legolas being bratty! And Yup, I am planning to add more chapters! Hope you plan or reading and reviewing it.  
  
Botticelli Angel: And I really appreciate the fact that you did review. =) Thanks for the compliment! Lol and I'll see what I can do with the whole Legolas/Arwen/Aragorn thing. It would have been easier if I made Arwen as a evil bitch but I wanted to be challenged, so I made her so sugary nice, lol  
  
Cheysuli: More coming! ^-^  
  
Gilly-bean: Aaaaah!! My FIRST reviewer EVER!! *streamers and balloons explode everywhere* I'm so glad you enjoyed it! Hope you stay long enough to see how it turns out for our poor Aragorn and Legolas. Thanks for being #1!! *Treasures you* =)  
  
***************  
  
Lord Elrond frowned as he looked at his adopted son standing before him, Aragorn's shoulders were slumped as if they carried an invisible burden. 'He has yet to claim the crown and already the worries of ruling a country weigh him down.' Elrond shook his head sadly, if he could help he would but he could no longer interfere with the future of men. Aragorn's head was bowed as a sign of respect to his foster father.  
  
"Look at me Aragorn" Elrond's voice was gentle but it held as light tone, which told it, was not to be disobeyed.  
  
Unwillingly, Aragorn slowly raised he's head to face the Lord of Rivendell. Lord Elrond felt his own heart break as he looked into the pained eyes of the man he still called son. 'How could this be.?' Lord Elrond thought. 'Even after all these years. Had Aragorn loved Legolas so deeply that not even time could heal this broken heart?'  
  
"What pains you, Estel?" The Halfelven asked, using Aragorn's elvish name, which meant 'Hope.'  
  
Aragorn paused for a moment to think, he would not tell his father the truth.  
  
"The journey we are to face." Answered Aragorn, half lying, the threat of Mordor had been in his thoughts. "What if I fail?"  
  
Elrond sighed; he had expected Aragorn to lie to him. 'He is getting better though', Elrond though, half amused. If he had not known better he would have believed him "I have faith in you my son", Elrond said softly placing a reassuring hand on he's son's broad shoulder. "You are man's estel now." Aragorn offered a small smile, which eased Elrond's heart, slightly. "I will call a council in due time, I expect you to attend."  
  
"I will." Aragorn raised he's eyes to meet the ones of Elrond's ".Father." He finished.  
  
Elrond smiled, he felt touched that Aragorn still considered him to be his father, even the truth had been revealed to him years ago. Aragorn nodded, bowed and then exited the room. Elrond watched the descending back of the son of Arathorn. He was truly going to be a great king; he smiled before turning his attention back to the message he was writing. He paused suddenly as if a thought just occurred to him. "Does he know he is coming?" Lord Elrond asked himself softly.  
  
****************** Legolas frowned as Rivendell came into view, they had arrived all too soon in his opinion. However, it did not stop him admiring the beauty that was Rivendell, he had truly missed this place. They entered the main gates and Legolas nimbly jumped off of his horse, as a Rivendell elf scampered quickly towards Legolas, bowing to the Mirkwood prince as he took the reins of his and he's companions' horse. Legolas's eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at the main building of Rivendell.  
  
"We will deliver the message and then leave." He ordered as the two elves behind him nodded. They knew they're prince disliked staying in Rivendell, why was still a questioned that remained unanswered. Swallowing hard, the blond archer followed another Elf, who would lead him to Lord Elrond, he silently prayed this would not take long, he prayed that he's presence would remain unknown, he prayed he would not see the one person he had avoided for so long. Unluckily for Legolas, he's preys were to go unanswered today.  
  
*****************  
  
A shadow fell across Elrond's desk, looking up he saw he's only daughter, concern and distress written clearly over her normally calm exterior.  
  
"Must Estel go?" She asked sadly.  
  
"My child." Elrond suddenly understood why Arwen was here as he stood and wrapped his arms around he's youngest child. "He must. you know he must."  
  
Arwen nodded, as much she could while still resting her forehead on her father's chest. "Why does Estel not love me?" She asked suddenly, while Elrond stiffened ever so slightly, Arwen had never been told about Aragorn and Legolas's relationship but Elrond knew he's daughter would not be blind to Aragorn's true feelings, she was not stupid. "Am I not worthy?" She continued. "Does he not know how I love him so?"  
  
"Arwen, you are worthy of the Gods themselves. You are my daughter, the Evenstar of elves, your beauty, grace and spirit have been written forever in the stars. Elrond lifted Arwen's chin and was surprised to see tears glistening from her cheeks, for he's daughter rarely cried. "Why do you cry?"  
  
"It hurts, to know Aragorn's love belongs to another. Am I being so selfish to ask of Aragorn to love me, even if I must share it with another? More tears filled the ocean blue eyes of the Evenstar. "Will he never love me?"  
  
For the second time that day Elrond's heart broke and for the first time in his life Elrond did not know what to say, instead he just held Arwen in his arms offering as much physical comfort as he could.  
  
*************** Unbeknownst to the two elves inside, a third elf stood just outside Lord Elrond's study room, where the door was just ajar. He stood in silence as the soft sobbing reached he's elven ears. He had told the Rivendell elf he knew his way to Lord Elrond's study, he had told he's companions to stay in their rooms as he was capable of delivering this simple message to Lord Elrond himself and here he stood, by himself, outside, stumbling into a conversation he couldn't help but hear. He's heart went out to Arwen, what a fool Estel was to not love the Evenstar who so obviously loved him with all of her heart. Deciding that father and daughter needed their moment, Legolas left. It wouldn't do anyone any harm if he postponed he's announcement just a little longer. 


	3. Decisions Have Been Made

Disclaimer: Own N-O-T-H-I-N-G =)  
  
Lol I'm suppose to be doing a history assignment right now but I got an idea that I had to write down in case I forgot and now it's Chapter 3 =) Why can't it be this easy to talk about Bog Bodies? ANYWAY '//////' those mean flashback, could be a little confusing but you'd get the basic point. *Nods* Trust me, you will. I'm on a roll aren't I? Lol  
  
************  
  
Aragorn's heart skipped a beat. 'No, it couldn't be.' He glanced up again. 'Yes, it had to be. The long, blonde hair, the beautiful blue yes, the perfect lips.'  
  
The elf Aragorn could not tear he's eyes away from wore the colors of Mirkwood and the single clasp over his cloak informed onlookers that he was royalty. It was in fact Legolas; the Prince of Mirkwood who sat opposite of Aragorn at the council Lord Elrond summoned. Legolas mentally cursed himself for delaying his simple task of giving Lord Elrond the message, now here he sat in the presence of Aragorn, who he could feel continually glance at him. So far Legolas had successfully avoided eye contact with the future King Of Men, before all attention was focused on the young hobbit that placed the one ring before him.  
  
'So it is true.' Legolas thought 'The one ring has been found-' His thoughts were interrupted by a man, one different from Aragorn who announced that perhaps the ring could be used for good. Shaking he's head Legolas frowned, why could humans not understand, you cannot alter with destiny.  
  
"You can not wield it, none of us can."  
  
Instinctively Legolas's eyes flickered to the one who spoke, his mind and heart's objections came too late as he for the first time in many years looked directly at Aragorn and Legolas's breath was taken away. Aragorn no longer looked like the young Estel Legolas once knew, he's skin looked rougher and more tanned, he's hair almost reached he's shoulders and he's eyes, eyes containing such wisdom that it did not have before. So this was Aragorn, it almost felt to Legolas he was meeting a new person.  
  
"And what would a mere ranger know of this?"  
  
Legolas suddenly rose to his feet, surprising everyone including himself. "This is no mere ranger, this is Aragorn son of Arathorn the future King of Gondor."  
  
Aragorn couldn't understand it, Legolas was defending him, and still caught up in shock all Aragorn could say was "Sit down, Legolas." Legolas glared at Aragorn, hoping he's own confusion did not show, before he sat down and avoided questioning glances from Aragorn again. So caught up in he's own thoughts Aragorn almost didn't here the other man declare that Gondor needed no King.  
  
'Perhaps he is right'  
  
************  
  
Aragorn knelt before the young hobbit, he had grown fond of Frodo and would not let him carry this burden alone.  
  
"You have my sword, with my life I can protect you. I will"  
  
"You have my bow."  
  
Aragorn didn't even have to look up to know who had spoken; nevertheless he looked up to see just in time Legolas turning his face away from him. He had a feeling that Legolas would join or perhaps he was just hoping it. Before he knew it a dwarf, the man who turned out to be the Steward of Gondor and 3 more hobbits had declared himself apart of this.  
  
"You shall be known as 'The Fellowship Of The Ring'" Elrond nodded approvingly, he's eyes scanned the many faces and different races. The fate of middle earth now rested in the hands of these warriors. and hobbits. He glanced up to see Aragorn looking at Legolas; who stared straight ahead ignoring him. Elrond mentally sighed; perhaps middle earth's fate wasn't the only one in turmoil.  
  
**************  
  
Lord Elrond massaged the temples of his head, as he sat hunched over he's desk, so many complications. Not even Galadriel could have all the answers now. The name of he's wife's mother prompted certain memories that Elrond previously had simply ignored. Now, he was too tired to push them away, 'perhaps they may even give him help in finding an answer for he's many questions. Closing he's eyes he let he's memories consume him.  
  
/////// "It is not meant to be, Elrond. You know this, I know you do." Galadriel's haunting voice echoed throughout Elrond's mind as he stood by he's window. "If he does not let go now, grief will kill him and we can not have the crowned Prince of Mirkwood die in the hands of the mortal King of Gondor. Tharanduil would not stand for it, war will be declared between Mirkwood elves and the people of Gondor." I closed my eyes, jaw clenched, he knew what Galadriel was asking him to do; he however didn't know if he could do it. I would have easily chosen to return to the fires of Mordor then to tear Estel and Legolas apart, but he knew Galadriel was right, she always was.  
  
I found Legolas leaning on the trunk of a tree in the garden, I was glad for once that Estel was not with him, this would make it slightly easier. Legolas's back faced him, as a cool night breeze lifted loose strands of Legolas's golden mane; one of his hands encircled a branch, which hung slightly above him. Slowly I watched Legolas's ears prick hearing the presence of another.  
  
"My lord?" Legolas looked surprised.  
  
"My prince." I replied. "Isn't it a little late to be up?"  
  
Legolas smiled "You speak as if I was a mere thousand year old" The Golden- Haired Elf teased.  
  
"You are still young," He countered.  
  
"Not to Estel."  
  
I grimaced suddenly remembering why I was having this conversation with Legolas; who looked confused by the sudden silence.  
  
"About Estel."  
  
"Yes?" Questioned Legolas.  
  
"He is not who you think he is"  
  
"I don't understand"  
  
"He is royalty."  
  
"Like me?"  
  
"Not exactly, Estel is not Estel, he is Aragorn son-"  
  
"-Of Arathorn." Legolas finished the sentence. "Estel is Isuldir's heir?" Legolas stared in disbelief as I nodded. "But, that means he is the rightful King of Gondor."  
  
"He is, and he will claim his throne."  
  
"He doesn't know." It was more of a statement then a question.  
  
"No."  
  
"Shouldn't he know?"  
  
"He will."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Soon."  
  
"Why are you telling me before him?"  
  
I breathed deeply this is where the complications begin. "For Estel to be King, he must have a Queen. so they can create a-"  
  
"-Heir." Legolas was beginning to understand the purpose of this conversation.  
  
Silence.  
  
"He must not know of our meeting. He would not understand. He would forsake he's duties, turn he's back on he's people and country and choose exile to be with you"  
  
Legolas looked up at me, he's normally bright eyes were dulled as if a fire had been putout inside of him. "Then I know what I must do."  
  
Then without another word, Legolas turned and disappeared into the darkness. The sadness in Legolas's eyes as they finally comprehended that his and Estel's love could not last, tugged at Elrond's heartstrings. Legolas was so strong, both physically and mentally, the sacrifices he had made for the sake of mankind would go unsung. So Elrond could not blame him when he found his foster son alone, crying he's heart out on the bridge, Estel did not look up, as he had approached. Kneeling before him Elrond wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close, protecting him from the pain he, himself had caused. Words would be useless now. He had understood Legolas's strategy, he had caught off Estel completely, and he had done it with speed and precision. He's words had to have been harsh to bring him to tears; Legolas must have decided that if Estel would hate him it would be easier for them both. Elrond remembered sitting beside his distraught son, hoping Legolas was right. ///////  
  
Lord Elrond opened he's eyes. It didn't feel right, to have 2 elves and a man to be hurting, when two could be so easily healed, how could this be the right way? Elrond frowned and rubbed his temples again he's headache was getting worse. 'Perhaps,' a voice in he's mind spoke 'Galadriel is wrong.' 


	4. Galadriel's Words

Disclaimer: Nope, Not Tolkien! Just Plan Ol' Slothy =) Everything belongs to him.  
  
Yayyyyy!! Even more reviews!! Lol I'm so happy. =) Thanks for reviewing! Especially YuZira who seemed to really like the story. =O I . I am evil? . I'll take that as constructive criticism lol. Whoa, I hope this isn't too mushy, if it is let me know. Also thanks to Botticelli Angel, for pointing out my stupid grammar mistake =P and an even bigger thanks for the great review! Have I mentioned how much I love all of you?? No? I LOVE YOU ALL!! =)  
  
**************  
  
Aragorn could not sleep, his body was weary and yet his heart and mind were restless. Tomorrow would be one of the most important journey not only in his life but for every being that existed on Middle Earth, that alone would leave any other ordinary man anxious, worried, and confused but Aragorn is no ordinary man. Aragorn tugged the hood that covered his face a little more, the wind had picked up and it was getting cooler but he refused to return into the warmth of his room. Aragorn shifted the small knife in his right hand into a more comfortable position before continuing to carve the piece of wood he had been working on for the past hour or so. He wasn't sure what he was doing; he just needed something to keep him occupied.  
  
The sweet singing of a nearby sparrow interrupted the night's silence; Aragorn paused to listen to its song. It was beautiful, it was soothing and yet it caused pain in Aragorn's heart, it reminded him of another creature whose voice was more sweet and beautiful. He sighed loudly as the small bird finished it's tune and flew away. 'Will you leave me too?' he thought sadly, he leaned back into the trunk of the tree and looked up into the night sky, it was a full moon, it's pale glow resembled that of Legolas's skin. 'Must the world mock me?'  
  
Aragorn resumed carving, paying little attention before the thumping sound of horses' hooves distracted him. 'Who would be arriving here, at this time?' Curious, Aragorn climbed the tree swiftly, pausing at its highest branch; he narrowed his eyes trying to make out what he saw. Was that his father standing out there?  
  
********************  
  
Lord Elrond stood patiently as the horses and the carriage they drew behind them stopped in front of him. The door swung open as an eerie glow illuminated from the inside. Lord Elrond bowed low as the companions inside stepped out. Haldir the Guardian of Lorien, was the first to stand before the bowed Lord Of Rivendell, he smirked before raising one slender hand to help the Lady of the Woods out of the carriage. Lady Galadriel's face was calm and cold as Elrond rose to meet his mother-in-law.  
  
"It is as I feared." She said slowly, her tone was similar to that of her facial expression.  
  
Haldir frowned, although he was one of Galadriel's most trusted Guardians he knew little of why they stood now, in Rivendell but, being the intelligent elf that he was he did not question his Eldar's requests. He looked around scanning the premises, someone was watching them, and he could feel it. He doubted it was an enemy.  
  
************  
  
Aragorn could not believe it; Galadriel had come, but why? And who was it that she brought with her? It surely was not Lord Celeborn. He continued watching before the other elf that arrived with the Lady turned to his direction, he knew that he could not see him as good as Elf sight was, but Aragorn had decided he had seen enough and jumped nimbly down to the ground with the grace of an elf. Slowly he made he's way back to his room, he would not stay outside if Galadriel were there. As much as he admired and respected the wise elf he disliked being in her company. Her gazes would leave him exposed and fearful in what she might have seen in his mind. She seemed to be able to pierce though his soul, to feel things before he felt them, to know things before he knew them and he definitely did not want her to see him in this state of mind he was in now.  
  
Hoisting himself over his balcony Aragorn paused to see if he had awaken anyone during his re-entry, noting that there was silence and some snoring he continued back to his room. Closing the door behind him, he tugged back his cloak and sighed. He would have to sleep now. Not even bothering to change, Aragorn lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. Sleep consumed him quickly.  
  
******************  
  
A soft glowing woke Aragorn before dawn; he knew it was not that of the rising sun for it felt cool rather then warming. Opening his eyes he saw the shimmering outline of Galadriel, he looked mildly surprised, a part of expected that Galadriel was here to see him. "You know why it is I am here" her voice sent involuntary chills down his spine.  
  
Aragorn replied by shaking his head sleepily.  
  
"You do not?"  
  
Aragorn nodded as struggled into a sitting position on his bed.  
  
Galadriel paused as if thinking of another way of approaching this. "What do you fear most?" she finally said.  
  
It was Aragorn's turn to stop and think. "The destruction of Middle Earth." He said slowly, not really clear on what Galadriel was trying to make him say.  
  
"You lie."  
  
Aragorn swallowed hard. "Why do you ask me if you already know the answer?"  
  
"For I fear that you may not know."  
  
"Enlighten me."  
  
Galadriel raised an eyebrow, the young one's tongue was sharp. Aragorn shifted uncomfortably as Galadriel did one of her infamous gazes, he shivered slightly again as he felt Galadriel's voice echoing in his head.  
  
'You might not know what I speak of, but your heart does.'  
  
Aragorn paused, listening to his heart.  
  
"It can never be" Galadriel said out loud when Aragorn opened his eyes.  
  
"I know," he replied softly ". he does not love me."  
  
"Then why does he still hold your heart?"  
  
"I do not know." He answered honestly.  
  
"I see. Will you not let go?"  
  
"I can not."  
  
"Will you never stop loving him?"  
  
"To ask of me to stop loving Legolas is like asking of one's lungs to cease breathing, like asking of one's heart to stop beating. Loving Legolas seems to be the easiest thing to do, it comes so naturally to me."  
  
Galadriel stared passively "How can this be?"  
  
"How does a baby know to draw breath at after birth? The question isn't how, my Lady, it is why."  
  
Galadriel narrowed her eyes ". Why?"  
  
"To live." Aragorn answered softly, if Galadriel had not been an elf with superior powers the words may have been lost in the night.  
  
Galadriel's eyes widened ever so slightly. "You say it as if you were born loving him."  
  
Aragorn looked up, staring Galadriel in the eyes. "As I will die loving him." His voice was barely audible yet it held certain defiance.  
  
Galadriel paused; even her mirror could not have seen this. She tilted her head studying the young man of Gondor. "Even if he does not love you?"  
  
Aragorn's jaw clenched.  
  
"Aye, even if he doesn't love me."  
  
*****************  
  
Yeah, yeah I know what ya'll saying. When the hella are they gonna actually start the journey? Soon, peeps, soon.chill lol It'll probably be next chapter, I realise I'm dragging this way too long. But please be patient with me. ^-^ 


	5. In The Arms Of Another

Disclaimer: Didn't own anything in the first chapter, or the 2nd, or 3rd, or 4th what makes you think I do now?  
  
Aragorn strapped the last of the gear to Bill the pony, he was impressed, a pony this small could carry such a load but it seemed many small things were surprising him with strength, more strength then beings twice it's size.  
  
"Good Bill" Aragorn patted the grey pony fondly as it nuzzled his nose into the palm of his hand.  
  
"He likes you." A soft melodic voice interrupted the man and beast bonding moment, recognising the voice Aragorn turned around. "But, then how could he not? My king" she greeted with a small bow.  
  
"Arwen-" he began but was silenced with a slender, smooth finger upon his lips.  
  
"Say nothing, I do not need to hear it, you owe me no explanation. Let me just cherish this moment."  
  
Aragorn stood in silence, while the finger remained on his lips Arwen's free hand gently caressed the side of Aragorn's face.  
  
"No matter what happens, whatever choices you make, I will never stop loving you." She whispered into his ear, she then softly pressed her lips against Aragorn's. "Take care, beloved." Then with the grace that only Arwen had she turned and glided away.  
  
"I am so sorry, Arwen" he replied softly, it was too late she was already gone.  
  
******************  
  
Legolas's eyes were closed, as he stood on the balcony resting both hands on the railing, his thoughts were his own, and no one could reach him now.  
  
//// 'Hate me!' Legolas mentally screamed at Estel 'HATE ME!!' But Estel could not hate the elf that stood before him. 'Please Estel', he begged. It was getting harder by the second to hold this placid expression when he's heart was torn.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Legolas froze, 'he loves me?' for a moment Legolas's mask was broken and for a moment he had second thoughts. 'No', he scolded 'Tis too late to turn back now'  
  
"Nay Estel, I do not love you"  
  
He had done it, he had broken Estel. Summoning all he had Legolas did the hardest thing he had ever done, he turned his back on Estel and walked away. Legolas thanked the valars repeatedly, glad that Estel had not called out, glad that Estel did not follow. He braced himself against a tree, it was getting harder to stand, his chest tightened. Legolas grimaced, as it got harder to breathe.  
  
'What had he done to deserve Estel's love? No', Legolas corrected himself 'Aragorn's.'  
  
He closed his eyes concentrating on regulating his breathing if he was to die of grief he would not do it here. Taking a few moments to compose him, Legolas raised his face to the sky.  
  
"Oh valar", Legolas gasped. 'Even the stars did not shine as bright without Estel by his side.' "Please.. forgive me."  
  
Moving more silently towards the horse he had prepared earlier he lifted himself upon the bored beast, he whispered words of encouragement to speed it up. Legolas had thought the further away he was from Rivendell the easier the pain would be to deal, he had never been so wrong before in his two thousand years of existence. ////  
  
"What's this a Mirkwood archer caught of guard? And a prince no doubt. Tsk, tsk. What would daddy say?" The interrupting voice teased.  
  
Legolas frowned as he felt the cold steel of a small blade pressed up against he's throat.  
  
"Haldir" The prince warned as he pushed the Guardians arm away.  
  
"My, you look pleased to see me."  
  
Turning to face the handsome elf Legolas sighed. "Tis not the time nor place."  
  
"It never bothered you before." Haldir smirked as Legolas raise a delicate eyebrow.  
  
"It is not everyday when I can catch the Prince of Mirkwood off-guard and not wanting my company. Tis a strange day."  
  
"You speak too much, Haldir of Lorien." Legolas replied with a small smile.  
  
"Then my prince, what do you suggest we do?" Haldir had closed the short distance between himself and Legolas and now stood inches away.  
  
Legolas pressed his palm on the strong chest of Haldir "I thought you could read minds"  
  
"Your mind is not what I am reading." Haldir's gaze was distracted by a lock of Legolas's hair that had freed itself from his braids tucking it back behind his ear Haldir continued to run his finger down Legolas's face and raised his chin before meeting his lips with his own.  
  
*********************  
  
=O bum bum BUMMMMMM!! Could it be? Legolas an-an-and Haldir?! *Ducks from all the objects thrown from Aragorn/Legolas supporters* Hey, now that Arwen's out of the picture we gotta stick another elf in there. Remember: "Distance makes the heart grow fonder- Wait, or was it wander?" Eh, you get what I'm trying to say. Why don't ya'll add your opinion?? Yeah! In fact please, add your opinions. Like to hear how some of ya'll like to see this go. 


	6. First Impressions

Author's Note: =O Oh Good work, TaiYama/AraLego Captor Sophie You Knocked out one of my main characters lol. *Nudges unconscious Haldir with foot*....*sighs* What am I going to do now? And the reason why I update so quickly? Because I do it for ya'll ^-^ and cause I have no life =P but I'm getting like 3 assessment tasks due in two weeks so updates will definitely decrease if not ceasing completely. I apologise for it now! This is probably another reason on why I'm updating so much now, making up for later. Please bare with me =) Oh and don't forget to check out my other fic "Beautiful." It's an Elladan/Legolas slash that I could continue, if ya'll want me too =)  
  
To Gilly-Bean, =O You want mah fanfic on your prettiful site? =) Sure! No probs I give you permission.*gives her the permission* For being my first ever reviewer!! lol I am SO flattered that you would want my story on your site! ANYWAY back to the story. I know, I know. I'm technically not moving forward with this story I'm kinda stuck in 'constantly doing flashbacks' gear. But I really wanted to see what it was like 'When Beautiful, Sweet Legolas Met Sexy, Arrogant Haldir.' And Now I Know lol. And hopefully so will you ^-^ Review!!  
  
***************  
  
Haldir smiled softly as he thought of Legolas, the stunning Prince of Mirkwood, Ihis/I prince.  
  
"Come Haldir, you would not want to be late." Her voice was cool and calm and yet it held an unreadable tone. Haldir raised a dark eyebrow, he could not deny it he was suspicious of his lady's intentions. 'Why is she so intent for me to meet this elf?' he thought. 'And why must she feel she has to personally introduce us.' Galadriel glided slightly ahead of Haldir, smiling slightly, she had expected he Guardian to think this way, but it would not matter as arrogant and stubborn as he was he would never disobey her. Never.  
  
Haldir knew Galadriel could read his mind quite clearly and yet he could not help it, his own curiosity got the better of him. "Who am I to meet, my lady?" He heard himself say.  
  
"A prince." She simply replied, hardly slowing down.  
  
Haldir frowned; he did not like being left in the dark, it made him feel vulnerable and defenseless. 'Do not fear dear Haldir,' Galdriel's voice echoed in his mind. 'You will like this surprise very much. I promise you.' Nevertheless, the Guardian could not help but feel a little uncomfortable in this situation. Finally they reached a clearing and all of Haldir's doubt and suspicions disappeared as he gazed at the vision before him. By far the fairest being Haldir had ever laid his eyes upon, he was speechless as he jaw law slack, mouth slightly opened. If Haldir could have seen himself at that moment it would have bruised his elvish pride, but at the time all Haldir cared about was meeting this exquisite beauty. Galadriel mentally smiled, this was already going better then she had imagined. She was saving the future of men while also finding her most favorite guardian a lover. She was truly killing two birds with one stone.  
  
"Haldir," she finally said. "I'd like you to meet the fair Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." Anticipating that Haldir had yet to regain his senses to speak Galadriel took it upon herself to introduce Legolas to her handsome guardian elf. "Legolas, this is Haldir, my head Guardian of Lorien."  
  
Legolas mentally sighed, he knew what Galadriel was up to; she wished to push Estel out of his mind and heart by replacing with someone else. 'Perhaps.' Her distant, cool voice replied. 'Why do you not give him a chance? It might be easier then you think.' Legolas thought about it, he would not wish to disrespect Galadriel, he would give this Haldir a chance, and he was after all quite pleasant on the eyes. His slender, yet muscular body, his silvery blonde hair, his steel gray eyes.  
  
Automatically Haldir smiled arrogantly when he noticed the young Prince returning his gaze, it was a reflex he could not help. Haldir knew of his own handsomeness and sometimes used it to take advantage of other elves, not in a forceful way but in an irresistibly charming way. Given the chance many had thought, Haldir could maybe have charmed Isildur himself into throwing the One Ring into the flaming depths of Mordor. Or possibly, others added, pushed him into it if he still refused. Haldir was renowned for his fiery temper and was not one to cross when upset or angered, fortunately such rarities hardly occurred. Haldir was simply too cool to upset easily. So here he was the cool, calm, collective Guardian of Lorien, seconds away from making a complete fool of himself in front of the Golden Prince.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Haldir of Lorien." Legolas said politely.  
  
To hear Legolas speak seemed to have snapped Haldir back into his original state of mind, taking the initiative Haldir gently took one of Legolas's slender, smooth hands into his own.  
  
"You have yet to know pleasure, my prince." Haldir purred.  
  
Legolas blushed profusely at Haldir's daring statement.  
  
"I-" it was Legolas's turn to be speechless.  
  
"Not much of a talker?" Haldir frowned slightly. "That is quite alright, perhaps there is some other use we can use your mouth for." He finished, grinning wickedly.  
  
Legolas's azure eyes widened in astonishment, he turned to look at where Galadriel had stood, wondering what she would think of her Guardian now, but she had disappeared. Leaving Legolas alone with the striking Lorien elf that was making such suggestive remarks. Legolas who was usually such a good judge of character was at a loss with Haldir, he did not know if he was only taunting or if he really meant what he said.  
  
Haldir smiled, within seconds and he already had Legolas baffled. "I am only teasing you, sweet prince." Legolas let out a sigh of relief maybe a little louder then he intended as Haldir raised an inquisitive eyebrow as him. "You believed of what I said to be true?"  
  
"No." Legolas added quickly, shaking his head. He did not want to insult the good-looking elf for something he was merely joking at; it was not Haldir's fault that he was naïve. "It is just that-' he paused trying to think of the right words to say. "I do not understand you, Haldir Guardian of Lorien."  
  
Haldir laughed softly as he brushed strands of Legolas's golden locks back behind his ears. "Good. Good." And with that Haldir kissed Legolas; who has caught off-guard and when his mind finally clicked with the thought that Haldir was kissing him he found himself to be enjoying it and very soon found himself melting into the arms of an elf he barely knew.  
  
'He was right,' Legolas thought. 'I have yet to know such pleasures.'  
  
************* 


	7. Taste Of Jealousy

Ooh Ooh!! *Hopes around* I just got my first flamer by a 'Miss Kitty' *Continues hopping around* Wait a minute. That's not a good thing. *tear* It isn't as bad as I would have thought. Or perhaps I got a particularly bad flamer. *Shrugs* I do remember putting "Slash" in the summary, unless you did not know what slash was, honey. Then I guess it was nobody's fault.and I thought I was being realistic!! =O I'm nasty? I'm NASTY?! I'M NASTY?! *Gets all offended*  
  
Lol now back to the reviewers who ARE worth my time.. I just finished writing the last chapter of my story. even though I have yet to even reach the middle, or somewhat. I know it's weird but hey, that's just how I write.I guess. Lol obviously I'm going to put the last chapter up at the end DUH!  
  
***************  
  
"We shall go through Moria." Young Frodo said loudly. He would prefer anywhere over this impossible mountain.  
  
"So be it." Gandalf replied.  
  
If Aragorn had not been staring at Legolas so intently he may have missed the flash of horror on Legolas's otherwise stunning face. Aragorn knew of his fear in dark, restricted places, especially caves and *especially* underground tunnels. A secret Legolas had confided in him in which, to Aragorn, felt like a lifetime ago.  
  
"Perhaps there is some other way." Aragorn heard himself say.  
  
"There is no other way." Gimli gruffly said. "We must go through Moria."  
  
The fellowship stood outside the entrance of Moria, waiting impatiently for Gandalf to solve the riddle.  
  
Aragorn turned to the direction of where Legolas stood. 'Legolas.' He had spoken as little to the ranger as he could he treated Aragorn little more then a stranger, which for some strange reason hurt Aragorn more then if Legolas had simply ignored him. It made Aragorn feel that the relationship he had with Legolas never existed, the love he shared with the Golden Prince was nothing more then a dream..  
  
"No good would come of this." Legolas softly stated, speaking to no one in particular.  
  
'Aye,' Aragorn thought he had the same feeling.  
  
*******************  
  
The hobbits clung to each other tears streamed from their faces Boromir had to restrain Gimli while shouting curses to the sky. Legolas stood at the edge of the cliff, looking away lost in his own thoughts, he had never lost a loved one to death before. 'Had could mortals deal with this so commonly?' he thought. He looked up to see Aragorn nearby, cleaning his sword. 'Is this how mortals dealt with grief?'  
  
"Get them up." He suddenly commanded.  
  
"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir cried.  
  
"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. Legolas!"  
  
Legolas turned towards Sam and pulled him to his feet. "Be strong little one." He whispered gently. Aragorn was right, they had to keep moving no matter how cruel it sounded at this time. "You shall rest in . Lothlorien." Legolas encouraged, pulling Merry and Pippin to their feets.  
  
Aragorn watched on, his elf was so strong, so kind spirited. Even when consumed in his own grief he would still put other's needs before his own. 'What about your needs?' a voice in his head questioned. Scowling Aragorn pushed his thought away; he would not deal with such questions now.  
  
****************  
  
Haldir's eyes scanned the premises, nothing. Gradually he eased back into stand-by position, it was nothing. Once sure that there was nothing-unusual Haldir once again let his mind drift.  
  
// 'His heart is broken, he will need time to heal, Haldir.' He nodded. This explained the strange behaviour of the Golden prince. 'I trust you'll treat him gently.' Haldir held back a smirk. 'He may never love, you.' He nodded again. It did not bother him that Legolas did not love him or the possibility that Haldir could never hold the prince's heart, all that mattered to the Guardian was that he could have Legolas, even if it was just physically. As long as he could feel the soft, smooth skin against his, to taste the sweetness of his kisses. That was all that Haldir wanted, needed. //  
  
It was true, Haldir initially did not care or wish for Legolas's affections but now after all these years after Haldir discovered there was more to Legolas then his great beauty, Haldir wanted more. His 3000 years of existence had suddenly caught up with him, he realised how lonely it was to have no one to share his thoughts and feelings with, no one to truly call his own. Haldir had always had more then his fair share of lovers but Legolas, Legolas was something else; the fair prince was in a league of his own, no other could possibly compare. He wanted Legolas as more then an elf to share his nights with; he wanted Legolas to be his, to be his mate for all of eternity.  
  
'He may never love you.'  
  
Haldir grimaced; he suddenly became insanely jealous of the one who held the Prince's heart, a relatively new emotion Haldir had ever felt before, for Haldir rarely had to be jealous. If he wanted something he would get it, whether it was a new bow or an elf's affections. But surely there was no need to be jealous? Slowly it dawned to Haldir, somehow, someway, he had fallen in love with the Fairest of them all. Was it so gradual he himself did not notice it? Or perhaps he tried to deceive himself with the impossibility of having the Golden Prince return his feelings.  
  
Haldir's new found emotion was disrupted when his elven sense noticed something was amiss with the woods. His eyes narrowed, turning his head to a direction.  
  
"Strangers."  
  
****************  
  
Lothlorien was more beautiful then Aragorn could have ever possibly imagined. However his feeling of awe was interrupted when he noticed at least three bows, notched with sharp arrows pointed at his face. Aragorn's eyes widened in surprise and mentally kicked himself, how could be so careless and forget about the Guardians of Lothlorien.  
  
"The dwarf was breathing so loud I could have shot him in the dark." Haldir smirked, he had noticed their entrance into the woods long before but had purposely timed his appearance to upstage the dwarf. It had worked beautifully.  
  
"We are but weary travellers, looking for a place to rest."  
  
Haldir turned to face the human who spoke, raising an eyebrow with curiosity he analysed the son or Arathorn with interest.  
  
"I see." He finally replied. "Come with me, the Lady has been expecting you."  
  
Aragorn nodded his thanks and turned to follow the other elves before he noticed Haldir turned to greet the Prince of Mirkwood, he paused curiously. Did they know each other?  
  
Haldir and Legolas embraced. "Do not think that I have forgotten you, my Prince." Legolas smiled and buried his face into the older elf's shoulder as the Guradian gently caressed Legolas's hair.  
  
Meanwhile, Aragorn stood not too far away. 'They embrace as if they were more then friends, like lovers.' Aragorn's mind panicked. 'How could this be? Legolas had found another?' 'Of course.' Another voice interrupted. 'He doesn't love you, remember?' Aye, Aragorn had not forgotten and yet apart of him could not believe that Legolas did not love him, a part of him held on to the tiniest of possibility that Legolas had lied. Now after the scene he just witnessed the tiniest possibility vanished as well as his ability to breath, to think, to do anything.  
  
****************  
  
"What is it they sing?"  
  
"A lament for Gandalf."  
  
"What do they say?"  
  
"I have not the heart to tell you, for me the grief is still too near."  
  
Aragorn mentally laughed bitterly at Legolas's words. 'You know nothing of the word grief, dear elf. Nothing!'  
  
***************** 


	8. Confrontations

Artist: Blue  
  
Album: Unknown  
  
Title: Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word == The song that is used! Sorry for taking so long to update! Be patient with me!!! ^-^ Thanks to the reviewers!! Enjoy!  
  
************************  
  
Aragorn was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't even notice the thick, tree root which protruded from the earth. Caught off guard, Aragorn was meant to have fallen, hard and fast to the ground if a pair of slender yet strong arms did not catch him, the future king stumbled awkwardly into the body of Legolas who patiently waited for him to gain his footing. Suddenly realising that the Prince was the one who caught him Aragorn frowned and pushed him away.  
  
"I do not need your help" he spat.  
  
The elf just raised an unconcern eyebrow. "Then you should watch where you are going." He answered coolly before turning his back on the scowling human.  
  
At the beginning of this journey Aragorn would had given anything for the beautiful elf to catch him in his arms but now, knowing the truth Aragorn wished Legolas to stay as far away as possible. He couldn't bear to look at the stunning elf let alone have him touch him, to catch him, to save him. It tore at his already broken heart.  
  
Meanwhile the rest of the fellowship looked at each other, confused, unsure of how to register the incident that had just happened. Legolas was far up ahead, scouting, and far behind was the fuming Aragorn, both of them separated by the rest of the members of the fellowship. The tension between man and elf seemed to have built up exceedingly ever since the visit to Lothlorien. What could have happened?  
  
******************  
  
Aragorn stood alone, in the middle of a forest, distancing himself from the beings he was suppose to watch over as they peacefully slept on, he closed his eyes trying to clear his cluttered mind. However a twig snapping, interrupted his train of thought, he opened his eyes only to be met by sapphire ones.  
  
"I thought the purpose of a watch was to watch."  
  
"I am watching." The man replied.  
  
"So you say."  
  
Aragorn swallowed hard, here he stood inches away from the creature that he both loved and hated, if leaned slightly forward their lips would meet. Mentally he shook his head; he would have none of this.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Aragorn finally said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Did I interrupt something?"  
  
"No."  
  
Legolas didn't reply, his blue eyes trailed from Aragorn's face to the Evenstar that hung loosely around his neck.  
  
"She has given up her immortality." He said softly. Dumbfounded Aragorn merely nodded. "Then you have sentenced her to death."  
  
Aragorn's eyes widened. "What?" Was all that he managed to say.  
  
Legolas's eyes looked back up at Aragorn. "Then you have sentenced her to death." He repeated slightly louder then before.  
  
"Why do you say such a thing?"  
  
Legolas merely shrugged. "Tis true. She will die"  
  
"It was her own choice." Aragorn began.  
  
"Her judgement was clouded." Legolas interrupted.  
  
"By what?"  
  
"Her love for you." Legolas unnecessarily pointed out. "And if you truly loved her, you would not allow her to have such a fate."  
  
"You speak, as if a mortal life is not good enough for one of your kind."  
  
Legolas stared dully into Aragorn's eyes and shrugged again. "Perhaps."  
  
Then suddenly something inside of Aragorn snapped, he had had enough and he charged at the unsuspecting elf. Caught off-guard Legolas was brought down by a much heavier Aragorn, the Prince winced as he felt the full weight of the human fall on top of him, his wince was however, cut short as he felt a small, sharp blade pressed against his throat.  
  
"How dare you." Aragorn barely breathed. "How dare you speak as if you are superior to men."  
  
Legolas's face, like always betrayed no emotion as he swiftly flipped over pulling Aragorn down and rolling on top of him while pulling the blade out of his grasps and it was Aragorn's turn to be pinned with a knife to his throat.  
  
"I do and say anything I want, King of Gondor." Legolas replied calmly.  
  
His voice seem to mock the already enraged Aragorn and ignoring the fact that a sharp instrument was held against his throat he lunged at Legolas whose elven reflexes saved Aragorn from killing himself. Caught once again off-guard Legolas gasped as he felt two strong hands constricting around his throat, instinctively he kneed his attacker hard in the torso. Knocking the wind out of Aragorn, the king rolled off as Legolas sat up, rubbing his throat and scowling at the breathless man.  
  
"You are foolish, Aragorn." He finally said in between gasps. "You could have killed yourself."  
  
"What would you care?" Aragorn questioned, trying to breathe properly.  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes as he got up to his feet. "Stupid human."  
  
Aragorn closed his eyes as he heard the distinctive rustling sound, which indicated that the elf has left. Sighing, he sat up and looked at the direction Legolas had stalked off too. Once again left alone with only his thoughts, Aragorn did something he hadn't done for a long, long time; he began to sing, softly into the night air  
  
"What I got to do to make you love me?  
  
What I got to do to make you care?  
  
What do I do when lightning strikes me?  
  
And I wake to find that you're not there?  
  
What I got to go to make you want me?  
  
What I got to do to be heard?  
  
What do I say when it's all over?  
  
Sorry seems to be the hardest word.  
  
It's sad, so sad  
  
It's a sad, sad situation.  
  
And it's getting more and more absurd.  
  
It's sad, so sad  
  
Why can't we talk it over?  
  
Oh it seems to me  
  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word.  
  
What do I do to make you want me?  
  
What I got to do to be heard?  
  
What do I say when it's all over?  
  
Sorry seems to be the hardest word.  
  
It's sad, so sad  
  
It's a sad, sad situation.  
  
And it's getting more and more absurd.  
  
It's sad, so sad  
  
Why can't we talk it over?  
  
Oh it seems to me  
  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word.  
  
What I got to do to make you love me?  
  
What I got to do to be heard?  
  
What do I do when lightning strikes me?  
  
What have I got to do?  
  
What have I got to do?  
  
When sorry seems to be the hardest word."  
  
A single tear fell from the normally, calm, bright eyes of Aragorn. The pain ran deeper then he wished to believe. 'If he only knew.' He thought sadly. 'If he only knew how I truly felt.' 


	9. Careless Whispers

First I'm going to say SOOOORRRRYYYYYY for the lack of updates!! You know it's the usual.School, assessments, Ja Rule concerts.. *squeals* JA RULE CONCERTS!!! It was last night + OMG It was so worth standing 3 hours in 4 inch shoes!!! Ok lol back to the story =)  
  
***************  
  
An invisible fire seemed to radiate from the mere presence of Haldir; any living creature containing a brain was wise enough to stay away. His eyes narrowed in concentration as he fired at the target, the arrow flew both fast and furiously hitting the dead center with precision, it was a perfect shot and yet Haldir was not satisfied. The previous 50 arrows had not satisfied him and he wasn't going to be satisfied with this one. It was his way of venting out pent up frustration, it had always been. But it wasn't working anymore, Haldir no longer just held frustration; he felt hurt, sadness, anger but above all jealousy. It burned him from the inside, it was a wound that could not, would not be healed. He shot another arrow and once again it hit the very middle, penetrating and dividing his previous arrow and yet Haldir was still unsatisfied. He was starting to get annoyed, the fact he was annoyed, annoyed him. He gripped his bow tightly, while his arms hanged loosely by his side, sweat poured from his brow, his inner fire burning more wildly and intently then before as his mind sidetracked to what happened a couple of nights before.  
  
((Flashback - Fellowship was in ...(A/N: Damn! Forgot how to spell its name. But you know what I mean)))  
  
// Haldir stared fondly at the sleeping elf in his arms. 'He is so beautiful, even when he sleeps.' He thought as he gently stroked the side of Legolas's face. Only in his sleep was the prince's defense down, only in his sleep was his mind unguarded, his heart unprotected. Haldir nervously licked his lips. He wasn't sure if he could go through with what he had planned earlier, it violated Legolas's privacy, he would be upset and angry when he found out..If he found out... 'But he won't find out.' A voice in Haldir's mind encouraged. 'How will he find out?' It was true, there was no way Legolas would find out, unless he himself told him, and he would not be so foolish to do so, or perhaps Galadriel but the Guardian knew she was on his side. Slowly Haldir raised a slender, pale hand and rested it on Legolas's forehead, he watched carefully to see if Legolas stirred, nothing, then using his other hand he tensely placed it on Legolas's chest, above his heart. He then closed his eyes focusing all he had on both Legolas's mind and heart; only his need to know whom Legolas loved drove Haldir to this infringement. His own curiosity greatly outweighed his ethics, then he saw it a glimmer of dark, gray eyes, a flick of wavy brown hair, the toned, tanned skin, the rough scarred hands, the strong unshaven jaw... Haldir opened his eyes in shock as he quickly removed his hands from the sleeping form of the unknowing prince. It was Aragorn. 'The human holds his heart?'  
  
Then suddenly, in the cool air of the night, beside the beautiful elf Haldir felt the strong yet familiar surge of insane jealousy. Legolas was without a doubt in love with another and a human at that, Haldir personally had nothing against the race of men but he severely disapproved of human/elf relationships for he knew that a mortal's life was limited and the elf they left behind would be alone and most likely would follow their beloved to the afterlife in grief. Haldir watched the gentle rise and fall of the sleeping elf's chest; he would not let Legolas die for a human, especially one that was betrothed to another. He wasn't even sure if the human returned Legolas's feelings and even if he did he would be powerless to do anything, that Haldir knew. To pursue Legolas would mean the human had to go against the wishes of both Elrond and Galadriel the wisest and oldest of the elves and who would be stupid enough to defy the desires of them? Haldir blinked and even that short moment he saw the image of Aragorn's face, the face forever in Legolas's heart.  
  
"Stupid human," he heard himself say softly. "What did he ever do to deserve your love?" he pointlessly asked the resting prince. "Does he love you like I do? Does he understand you like I do?" he continued.  
  
[[What can I do to make you mine? Falling so hard, so fast this time. What did I say? What did you do? How did I fall in love with you?]] *  
  
He hated how smitten he was by the Prince he hated being so in love with the Prince it both blinded his better judgment and common sense, he hated how his world revolved around the fair elf, he hated how in the palm of Legolas's hand Haldir had forfeited his heart. But most of all, Haldir hated how Legolas not only had the right to love him back but also had the undeniable power to hurt him. It made him both feel weak and helpless, feelings the Guardian did not want or need but either way had.  
  
((End Flashback))  
  
A soft wind surrounded and cooled down the hurting elf, he lifted his head towards the skies. Why did it hurt? Why did he care? There was obviously no answer to his painful questions so he continued on what he did best. The steady thud sounds of an arrow hitting it's target rippled the otherwise calm, cool night.  
  
******************  
  
Aragorn kneeled over the currently sleeping Legolas, his eyes gazed at the beauty, such perfection... His eyes however caught on the faint sight of bruising on the slender neck. The mark tainted the ivory skinned Prince, Aragorn felt a wave of undeniable guilt wash over him, he had done that to him, he had hurt his beloved elf, gently he brushed stray strands of Legolas's golden tresses he stirred but did not wake so Aragorn continued to tenderly stroke the silky soft hair of the Mirkwood prince.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered "I love you, I miss you."  
  
And with that the future king of Gondor rose and returned to his spot by the campfire where he was suppose to be watching the rest of the fellowship as they slept on. Unbeknownst to him the elf he had just walked away from blinked, his eyes returning back to normal and an expression of bewilderment flashed across his face as he stared at the back of the man who had a moment ago told him he loved him.  
  
****************  
  
Omigosh!! Legolas heard it! What will he do? What would Aragorn do? What would Haldir do? And less importantly what about the rest of the fellowship that I have so conveniently ignored and will continue to do so? Well tune in next time in the next exciting episode of "The Price of Love" cue cheesy soap opera music!!  
  
* "Fall In Love With You" - Backstreet Boys 


	10. The Second Chance?

Disclaimer: Own Nothing, Believe me if I did I wouldn't be spending my spare time writing fanfics. lol  
  
Note: I would like to take this opportunity to thank my oh-so excellent Beta-Reader! Whom is like a lifesaver and very, very talented. THANK YOU ARADIRIA!! You are truly an elf in disguise =P + Yes, yes I am evil not the first person to point that out lol.  
  
***********************  
  
Uncertainly, Legolas raised his eyes and looked at the human that stood before him. They had lost another, the human, the man Legolas would know only as Boromir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor. Aragorn had said very little to him and Gimli. All they knew was that Boromir was dead as they watched his body along with his shield and horn sail down the river. Legolas bowed his head again, a sign of respect for the man he now wish he knew better. He was so caught up in his own thoughts and feelings he had failed to get to know any other of the fellowship, a decision he instantly regretted. The fellowship was broken. First Gandalf, then Boromir, now Sam and Frodo were heading to Mordor alone, and Pippin and Merry were captured by the remaining orcs. Everything was falling apart, and Legolas could not understand how he could still stand. He had anticipated grief to overwhelm him several times, and yet he would not die. He was still holding onto something, he still had hope. He still had Estel.   
  
*********************   
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas yelled, his passive, cool face betrayed only by the sheer concern in his voice. He looked around at the orc and warg bodies piled all around him. Where was he? "Aragorn!" he called again. The uneasiness he felt began to build up when he heard Gimli calling out for the ranger too. Legolas's keen elven eyesight could not pick up the man from the corpses of the fallen. He did, however, notice an orc on the brink of death cackling quite happily. Cautiously, Legolas moved closer until he could make out the hoarse whisper of the beast.   
  
"Your friend, he has fallen."   
  
Legolas did not give it the satisfaction of how much his words affected him; instead he bent down and grabbed the orc. "You lie." He replied menacingly. The orc, finding that quite amusing, laughed more. The prince would've killed the orc with his bare hands if the creature had not died instantly after his outburst. Disgusted, Legolas was going to return in search before he noticed a glittering object within the orc's grasps. 'It couldn't be.' Legolas reached for it and his eyes widened in apparent shock. It was the Evenstar.   
  
Immediately Legolas ran towards the cliff nearby, heading the words of the dead orc. 'He has fallen.' Frantically, his eyes searched the crushing waves of the river below. Nothing. But he kept searching. Aragorn could not be dead, he couldn't be. Not when he had so much to live for, so many things left undone. Legolas felt a hand rest upon his shoulder, and for the briefest of moments he had thought it to be Estel, but instead it was King Theoden.   
  
"Help the injured!" he called out to his men, still not taking his eyes off the saddened elf. "Leave the dead." He added quietly, his tone softer. Legolas stared in disbelief. "Come on." And with that the King of Rohan turned and walked away.   
  
Legolas watched him as he mounted his horse once again before turning his eyes back to the stream in desperation. "Where are you Aragorn?" he whispered to himself. "Come back to me."   
  
******************   
  
Meanwhile down the stream, Aragorn was washed onto shore, his eyes flickering a bit as if he was dreaming.   
  
"Estel?" Aragorn stirred as he realized he was sitting in a chair. He blinked several times and noticed Arwen sitting nearby.   
  
"Arwen? This is a dream."   
  
"Then it is a good dream."   
  
She leaned forward and kissed his lips softly, but pulled away when Aragorn did not respond. "Even in dreams, Arwen, I can not return your love." He said sadly, not wanting to hurt the beautiful Evenstar. She turned away not letting him see how much it hurt to hear those words.   
  
"Why do you not pursue the one you love then?" she asked calmly.   
  
"Fate has other plans." He replied just as coolly.   
  
"Who is she?"   
  
Aragorn could not help but chuckle softly at that, *she? * "It does not matter fair Evenstar, for thy love is not returned."   
  
Arwen turned her gaze so she looked at Aragorn again, almost disbelievingly. "And yet you push me away?"   
  
"I care for you, sweet Arwen, and I would never lie to you, saying that I love you when I truly do not."   
  
"Oh" she looked down, she couldn't have hoped for it. "Aragorn, with a heavy heart I tell you this." She said so softly that Aragorn had to lean a little closer to hear. "Care not to what fate wants you to do but what your heart does. I would rather live a short life knowing it had meaning, a purpose then all of eternity with nothing."   
  
Aragorn watched on, listening to what she had to say. Slowly he leaned forward and raised Arwen's head with the tips of his fingers until she met his gaze. "You are wise, my sweet Evenstar, and I care for you deeply. You will find one who will love you as much as you truly deserve."   
  
Arwen nodded, smiling she was glad she could help her beloved. "Do not hold back Estel, love him."   
  
Then slowly the world started to blur and Arwen's words were beginning to echo and fade as Aragorn returned to reality.  
  
Aragorn opened his eyes and pushed his horse off of his face. He grimaced as he leaned on his injured arm for support and heaved himself onto the kneeling stallion. When the horse finally rose to his feet, Arwen's words of wisdom echoed soundly in his head.   
  
// "Care not what fate wants .. but what your heart does." //   
  
// "Love him." //   
  
Aragorn paused, 'How did she know it was a him?'   
  
*****************   
  
Many had tried to comfort the distraught elf, but he would have nothing of it. Instead he sat in the dark corner, head down and both hands clasped around the Evenstar. He could not believe that Aragorn was dead. He could not be, all that he sacrificed, all that he had suffered .. For this? It didn't make sense. Was fate to be so cruel? And he had told him that he loved him, that he had missed him and Legolas had done nothing, merely dismissed it as a mishearing, he only heard what his heart had long desired to hear. Not what was truly said.   
  
["I said things I didn't mean. You saw things you shouldn't have seen."]  
But he had seen it. Seen the love in the man's eyes in battle, the fear and concern of seeing his loved one hurt. He could not deny it. Was he saw blind before to not have seen it? And yet he still denied it, still did nothing. [["Can't take the sadness from your eyes, Can't put the truth back in my lies. Don't make me try to explain.".]]   
  
And now, now it was too late. His beloved was gone. If only the valar could grant him this one wish let Aragorn live, let the man he so dearly loved be alive. If this wish was to be granted he would tell Aragorn every chance he could on how much he loved him, how much he meant to him.   
  
[["I swear I never knew I could hurt you so."]]*   
  
He continued to silently pray to the gods, unknown to him that his beloved was making his way to Helm's Deep. And unknown to both of them an Army of Elven archers were doing the same.   
  
*****************   
  
* "Naughty Girl - Holly Valance." 


	11. The Second Chance

Disclaimer: Like Always Own Nothing!  
  
Note: Damn.Getting Threatened a lot lol  
  
Credit to: Aradiria! The betareader!! *Cheers*  
  
******************  
  
The doors to the main room of Theoden's castle swung open. The whole room became silent as they watched the figure walk into the room. Many gasped while other stared on in disbelief. He was still drenched to the bone, but it was unmistakably him. It was Aragorn.   
  
Legolas blinked, not daring to believe as the man he, only moments before, thought was dead stand before him. Meanwhile, the man stared at the golden hair elf as if he was the only being in the room. Nobody else matterd. He so terribly wanted to run to him though his body still ached. He yearned to wrap his arms around the elf, never to let go, but he knew he could do no such thing. Instead, he walked slowly towards the stunned elf. Neither were willing to take their eyes off the other, fearing that if they did, the one before them would disappear as naught but a dream.   
  
"Legolas."   
  
The word was barely a sigh as he whispered the name of the elf he so dearly loved. Legolas smiled softly as he raised a slender, pale hand and rested it on Aragorn's cheek, seemingly examining if this was real. Aragorn reached out his own hand placing it on top of the elf's staring deeply into his sapphire blue eyes.   
  
"You are late." Legolas finally spoke, before looking him up and down. "You look terrible." He teased. Aragorn would have cried with relief if he did not feel Legolas shoving something small and cold into his free hand. He looked down. It was the Evenstar. "You lost it." He said softly before pulling his hand away.   
  
Aragorn's heart dropped, as the emotion he saw in Legolas's eyes before was not of love, but relief. How could he have been so stupid to think Legolas could ever love him? "Thank you." He forced himself to say.   
  
The Mirkwood prince smiled as he rested a hand on his shoulder. "I am glad you are here with us."   
  
"So am I."   
  
Legolas nodded before turning to walk away.   
  
// 'Tell him' //   
  
Arwen's voice echoed silently in Aragorn's head. His heart began to pound loudly as he drew in deep breaths. He was going to tell him. He had seen the massive orc army that was approaching. He could quite possibly not get another chance such as this.   
  
"Aragorn!" The man turned around to be greeted by a delighted Eowyn. "You live! My prayers have been answered, my lord." And much to the surprise of Aragorn, Eowyn embraced him and Aragorn could do little but awkwardly pat her back.  
  
Meanwhile Legolas stood back, watching the scene unfold. "So has mine." He whispered before turning his attention back to sharpening his blades.   
  
****************   
  
"I see the fear in their eyes! They will not live through the night." Legolas spoke angrily in elvish.   
  
"Then I will die as one of them." Aragorn shot back in the human tongue, causing all in the room to focus their undivided attention on the bickering two.   
  
Legolas didn't answer and just stared back defiantly at the human, shaking his head slightly. Still seemingly upset by Legolas's words, Aragorn stalked out of the room. The elf moved as if to follow, but Gimli pulled him back.   
  
"Let him go, elf."   
  
Legolas looked down at Gimli before glancing back at the door Aragorn walked out of.   
  
"Fine."   
  
****************   
  
Aragorn sat alone in one of the many rooms of Theoden's fortress of Helm's Deep. He fiddled uselessly with his chain mail. His thoughts were lost and his senses were dulled, unable to hear the being that entered the room with him.   
  
"You have yet to lead us astray, I had no right to question you. Please forgive me."   
  
"There is nothing to forgive, Legolas." Caught off guard, Aragorn recovered quickly enough for his mind to register the beautiful voice of Legolas. Relieved, the elf smiled. "Besides, what you spoke holds some truth." The prince's smile faded.   
  
"I did not believe in what I said."   
  
"That does not stop it from being true."   
  
"You will lead them to victory like the king that you are, the hero that you are."   
  
"Hero?" Aragorn scoffed. "What is a hero?"   
  
"I believe heroes are the people who do what has to be done when it needs to be done, regardless of the consequences."   
  
"That is just it, Legolas, I can't be the person everyone wants me to be. I am no hero!"   
  
"You are to me!" Aragorn looked at Legolas, who stared back his eyes filled with a mixture of defiance and desperation. His voice suddenly dropped in volume and tone. "I need you to believe Aragorn, I need you to believe we can win this."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because that's all I'm living for." Aragorn swallowed hard as he stared into the eyes of Legolas his eyes for the first time held so many emotions. "I love you, Aragorn."   
  
For the briefest of moments the man felt his own heart stop beating, his eyes widened as he felt his jaw fall open. 'He loves me?' Embarrassed Legolas turned away. What had he expected the man to do? "You do not have to say anything Aragorn. Your silence speaks for itself. I only said what I did because I swore to the Valar I would tell of my true feelings if you were returned to me safe and well." Legolas anxiously chewed on the bottom of his lip. The elf suddenly felt very exposed and vulnerable, and still, Aragorn spoke no word. Heartbroken, the elf began to walk away. He would still keep what little pride he had left. As he began to walk towards the door, he felt a hand grab his wrist, pulling him back.   
  
"Where are you going?" was all Aragorn managed to sputter before claiming Legolas's lips with his own.   
  
He loves you. The three words kept pounding soundly away at Aragorn's mind. Suddenly Arwen didn't matter to him anymore, the battle of Helm's Deep no longer held much importance, and his future reign as the King of Gondor could wait. Now, now he had Legolas, and to him, that was all that ever mattered.   
  
Aragorn could feel Legolas pull away. "What does this mean, Aragorn?" The man fondly stroked the pale cheek with the back of his hand. "You are a fool, Legolas. What do you think it means? I love you, I always have, and I always will." Legolas felt his heart beat faster. Aragorn loved him. "But what of the Evenstar?"   
  
"Hush, beautiful one. She matters not. All that matters is now, all that matters is you."   
  
And once again, Aragorn leaned in to kiss Legolas, who more than happily returned the favor. They were finally together. Aragorn no longer cared about why Legolas had walked away from him all those years ago. He was here now. Legolas and Aragorn pulled apart from their fervent kissing simply for the need to breathe. Soon, the beautiful prince was pinned against one of the stone walls, while Aragorn ran a moist, pink tongue up and down the lean neck of the elf, who gasped with pleasure.   
  
"Submit to me, my prince."   
  
"Never!" Legolas replied with amused defiance.   
  
The man chuckled softly as he nuzzled his chin on the side of the elf's face. "Then I shall have to conquer you."   
  
"We shall see."   
  
Aragorn once again explored the region of Legolas's neck with his mouth and tongue. If memory serves me correctly, the elven prince had a certain weak spot just under the earlobe. Legolas let out a low moan as Aragorn found his sensitive area under the ear. The man smirked triumphantly as he felt Legolas's whole body tense.   
  
"You belong to me now elf."   
  
"Cheater." He managed to breath before his knees buckled and he fell, full weight into Aragorn's arms who effortlessly held him up.   
  
Legolas moved his agile and experienced hands all over Aragorn's tanned, well-toned torso as he gasped softly. "Those hands, they shall be the death of me."   
  
"Do not speak of such foolishness, Estel."   
  
"Hmm. Estel, you have not called me that for some time."   
  
"I can call you whatever you wish, my lord."   
  
"Call?" Aragorn raised a dark eyebrow. "I wish for you to scream my name."   
  
Legolas laughed softly as he found himself once again up against the wall, the sheer coldness of the wall only bearable by the utter warmth of the man's body pressed up so closely on his own. The temperature was quickly rising within that room as elf and man almost tore the clothing off with their bare hands. However, a loud trumpet's horn would interrupt them.   
  
"That is no orc horn." The Prince unnecessarily pointed out before wiggling out of Aragorn's grasp, his curiosity getting the better of him.   
  
The man frowned as he watched Legolas leave the room in search of the horn blower. He didn't like how Legolas so easily dismissed him as well as leaving him so aroused and unfinished. Above all, Aragorn knew who blew that horn, Lothlorien elves. That only meant one thing for both Aragorn and Legolas.   
  
Haldir.   
  
And Aragorn unlike Legolas did not like this at all.  
  
**************** 


	12. His Sacrifice

Disclaimer: Like Always I Own Nothing!  
  
To Sauron:  
  
*Throws back head laughing evilly*  
  
"Yes, I am evil aren't?"  
  
*Door bell rings, goes to open it. Sees Saruman and thousand or orcs*  
  
".. "  
  
*coughs nervously*  
  
"I've posted the next chapter!"  
  
*Saruman and orcs look at one another, shrug then walk away*  
  
" .. "  
  
*Slams door shut*  
  
Phew!  
  
ANYWAY..Here's the next chapter!! Read + Review and read the bottom!! Thanks to all that reviewed *sniff* I lub you!!  
  
************************  
  
Aragorn scowled once he caught sight of the elven army. Their faces were hidden behind metal masks. Not that it was needed, for the natural face of an elf was one that held even less emotion then the masks. He watched as Haldir pulled *his* elf into a tight embrace wrapping his arms around *his* elf's slender waist. Jealousy surged like fire through the man's veins. His jaw clenched, and his hand instinctively went to sword. How much he would enjoy it to slice that arrogant elf's head off. As if reading the mind of the fuming human, Haldir raised a dark eyebrow, followed by a condescending smirk at the man. The Guardian whispered something into Legolas's ear. Aragorn strained to hear. But failed. He did not have the all the gifts of the elves. Legolas however, heard quite well as he nodded and disappeared out of sight. Haldir then turned his full attention on the young man. His smile no longer lingered. Instead, he stared darkly at Aragorn, who was more then happy to return the favor.   
  
If looks could kill.   
  
Aragorn was the first to move towards Haldir, who remained emotionless. The man moved close enough coming to stand mere inches away from the elf. The pair were staring into each other's eyes defiantly, each individual daring the one opposite to speak first.   
  
"There was a time when elves and men fought and died side by side, I am here to honor that vow." Haldir's clear, emotionless voice rang out.   
  
Aragorn didn't answer. Instead he pulled Haldir into an embrace, one very much unlike that of Legolas and Haldir's. The man wrapped his own arms around Haldir's that lay by his side, constricting his movement. Completely catching Haldir off-guard, he proceeded to tighten his grip on the elf until he heard him gasp for breath before he leaned towards the Guardian's ear.   
  
"I would love nothing more then to have you die by my side." Aragorn whispered threateningly, his anger and jealousy getting the better of him, before pulling away.   
  
Any other who were watching this may have assumed it was an act of comradeship maybe even friendship, but the elf and the man that stood in the middle of everyone's attention knew better. They continued to stand there, staring at one another for some time before Haldir turned away.   
  
"If you excuse me, I do not wish to keep Legolas waiting. We have much to catch up on."   
  
That sentence alone caused the man to burn within. Haldir smirked, tilting his head to the side. He knew he had won this round.   
  
*******************   
  
Legolas sat patiently alone in the room, wringing his hands and chewing on his bottom lip nervously. Legolas knew Haldir had smelt Aragorn's scent on him. He also knew that Haldir had figured out how. He did not love the Guardian, but he cared for him deeply. He did not want to hurt the charming elf. A loud clank caught Legolas's attention. He raised his head towards the door, which swung open revealing the Guardian who quickly closed the door behind him.   
  
"Haldir, I-"   
  
Haldir raised a forefinger to his lips, signaling Legolas to stop speaking. Silently he moved forward to the elf that, since his departure, had invaded the guardian's dreams night after night.   
  
"You need not to explain yourself to me." He said softly, sweetly running a hand across the flawless cheek of the prince.   
  
"I need to." The older elf ran his thumb across Legolas's bottom lip, shaking his head slightly.   
  
"Say nothing, let me just treasure this moment. Remember you as the way you are." His voice held an indescribable tone, the same emotion behind his dark, steel colored eyes.   
  
Legolas was confused. "Haldir, I do not know what you mean."   
  
"Hush my beloved." He cupped Legolas's face in his hands, staring directly into his sapphire blue eyes. "Remember me."   
  
He then kissed Legolas, preventing him from speaking, from asking more questions. The prince tried to pull away. He did not know what Haldir meant. Remember him? He could not help but fall into this kiss. The intimate touch held so much passion and affection. Haldir always had this effect on him. Legolas closed his eyes letting Haldir's kiss consume him, letting Haldir pour his heart and soul into this one, perfect kiss. Slowly the Mirkwood prince felt himself lowered towards the bed behind him and Haldir rolling on top of him. Legolas's eyes flickered open when Haldir finally pulled away for breath.   
  
Haldir gently ran his fingers through Legolas's golden locks, seemingly admiring the younger elf's beauty. His face no longer held the pride Haldir always portrayed. His eyes didn't seem to have the light of arrogance. His lips were a straight, hard line, showing no sign of his usual cocky smirk. In a way, the elf Legolas was staring at was not Haldir. It seemed a part of him faded, a part of him was lost.   
  
"What is wrong Haldir?"   
  
"What do you mean, my sweet prince?"   
  
"You seem distressed, I think-"   
  
Haldir pressed his finger to his lips cutting him off. This was frustrating Legolas. Why did Haldir not let him finish?   
  
"Do not think, beautiful one." He said before claiming Legolas's lips with his own once again. Soon enough, Legolas could not think very much except for how good Haldir's lips felt against his skin. He truly was the bringer of pleasure.   
  
********************   
  
Haldir left the serenity of the room, leaving a sleeping Legolas behind. He needed to be alone with his own thoughts. The words of Galadriel were still fresh in his mind.   
  
((Flash back))   
  
"The men will fail, they will all die."   
  
Haldir stood silently before the Lady of the Woods, his head bowed in respect.   
  
'All?' he thought.   
  
"Yes." She answered, reading her Guardian's mind. "They can not withstand the mighty uruk-hai army."   
  
"You have foreseen this?" "Yes." Haldir swallowed hard, if they all died this also meant Legolas. "It does." She said passively, reading his thoughts once more, confirming Haldir's greatest fear. "However, there is a way you can prevent the death of men."   
  
The Guardian raised his head slightly looking at Galadriel. "A way? What way?"   
  
"You and your army shall go to Helm's Deep and fight side by side with the men of Rohan."   
  
"And this will ensure their victory?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"And Legolas?"   
  
"He will live."   
  
Haldir felt his own heart return to its steady pace. Legolas would live!   
  
"Then I shall go."   
  
"Your interference with man's business will cost you dearly, Haldir."   
  
"Whatever it shall be I will pay it. I can not let Legolas die."   
  
"Not even if it shall cost you your own life." Haldir had to take a step back, his own life? He looked away. Both his mind and heart was torn. How could he choose? "You have until the morn to decide."   
  
With that, the Lady of the Woods glided away, leaving a very alone, very confused, and very heart broken Haldir behind in his own thoughts.   
  
*********************   
  
At dawn, Haldir and his troops stood ready as Galadriel came into view. She beckoned to have a private word with her guardian who obligingly followed. He knew what she would say.   
  
"You knew I would go." He said before she could speak.   
  
She nodded. "Yes. Though, I was hoping you would not." a tone of sadness was betrayed in her voice. "Before you go I wish to say, your fate has not yet been sealed."   
  
"I have already made my decision."   
  
"And yet your life still may be saved. It lies in the hands of the one you would least expect."   
  
Haldir didn't answer somewhat confused. "I would least expect?"   
  
Galadriel nodded, and as perplexed as Haldir was he did not question anymore. He knew, as always, her words would sooner or later would make sense.   
  
"Take care, Haldir." He nodded, raising a hand across his chest as a sign of respect, and a formal way of saying goodbye. "Return to me."   
  
((End flash back))   
  
And still the Lady's words made little sense. Haldir had already assumed the worst. Either way he would lose Legolas, and it tore at him. It pained him in a way that no words he knew could describe. He rested his hand on a stone pillar, lifting his head to the darkening skies.   
  
// "The one you least expect." //   
  
But who?   
  
******************   
  
A/N: Ok! If you guys haven't figured it out yet, *YOU* are least expected ones. Haldir's life rests in *YOUR* hands. Ok, so technically it's not really you but in reality it is. I'm actually torn I have no idea whether to kill our beloved Guardian or let him live. So I'm relying on all of you to do the right thing, whatever it may be. I count all votes and if you could state a reason on your decision I'd like to see your point of view and were your coming from.  
  
Thankies! Lub ya all!! ^-^  
  
Don't forget to review too!! AND you can vote as many times as you want but no spamming!! 


	13. The Warning

Disclaimer: Like always I own nothing!! \(^-^)/  
  
A/N: Read and review!! Thankies!  
  
***********************  
  
To say Aragorn was furious would have been a tremendous understatement. Both Gimli and Theoden raised eyebrows when they watched the man heatedly sharpen his sword against a rock, but wisely the two beings said nothing. One may have even expected smoke to come pouring out of his ears. He scowled menacingly at an invisible foe and finally, utterly frustrated, he threw Anduril down and stalked off. The dwarf turned to Rohan's king who stared back blankly. Neither wanted to follow the man. Even weapon less, he could be extremely dangerous. Wordlessly, they both decided to let the man cool down before he was approached.   
  
Aragorn was so lost in his violent thoughts he didn't even notice the elf that sat perched on the edge of one of Theoden's many railings. The very elf who was the very center of Aragorn's vicious mental images, but it seemed this very elf was too distracted by his own issues at hand. The man was the first to notice as he rounded the corner. His first instinct was to lunge blindly at the Guardian, but logic finally kicked in. Firstly, Haldir had his weapons; secondly, all though Aragorn thought himself a formidable warrior, he had heard the excellence in combat this particular elf had, as well as thousands of years of experience. As much as the man hated to admit it, he was sure at this time Haldir would beat him. So instead he decided he would just walk by him, ignoring the arrogant Guardian. He would be dealt with later.  
  
Fortunately, or possibly unfortunately, Haldir had different ideas he too had noticed the man the same time the said human noticed him, but the elf decided not to show it. He wasn't close enough to be a direct threat. Besides, the elf had a few words he'd like to say to the future king of Gondor. The Guardian's timing was exceptional as the man moved closer, almost passing Haldir completely, but the elf whipped out one of his many knives. Before Aragorn could blink, it was held threateningly at his throat.   
  
"You wish to kill me?" The man asked coolly, trying to show the elf that he was not caught off-guard.   
  
"Nay, I just wish to speak with you."   
  
"You normally draw your weapons at such occasions?"   
  
"Only for you." Haldir smirked Aragorn returned the gesture sarcastically. "Besides, I would never pass the opportunity to scare you."   
  
"You did not scare me." The man answered hastily, refusing to let Haldir win this round. "You merely-" the elf raised an eyebrow. "-Surprised me."   
  
Haldir nodded, obviously not believing him. "Of course. Not everyone can have the reflex of elves."   
  
Aragorn scowled darkly. "What is it you wish to speak about?" He didn't want any soldiers walking passed, seeing the elf once again getting the best of him. He wanted this over fast.   
  
"You are willing to listen?"   
  
"Does not look like I have much of a choice."   
  
Haldir nodded again, his elvish arrogance faded as an indescribable seriousness took over as he returned his knife to his belt. "Stay away from Legolas." He stated simply.   
  
Aragorn rubbed a hand across his throat but still remained in eye contact with the elf. "What Legolas and I do in our time is our business."   
  
"I smelt your scent on him. It is my business."   
  
"You do not own him."   
  
"I am doing this for him."   
  
"Liar!" The man raised his voice louder then he had intended.   
  
"Liar?" "Your elvish pride can not stand the fact Legolas does not return your feelings of affection and adoration. You cannot -will not- fathom the fact that he will never love you."   
  
Haldir's eyes sparked for a moment with emotion, with pain, and Aragorn knew he had hit a sensitive spot on the seemingly untouchable Guardian. The elf blinked, stifling the little emotion that he foolishly let show.   
  
"Your beliefs and opinions are both naïve and childish. You think this has anything to do with love?"   
  
"Yes." The man answered defiantly  
  
"Then you are a bigger fool than I ever thought."   
  
"Speak your point."   
  
"You will only cause Legolas more grief, perhaps even death, and I will not let a human take the life of an immortal elf by their own selfishness."   
  
Aragorn swallowed hard but he did not back down. "He will not die of grief."   
  
"Enlighten me."   
  
"I love him."   
  
"That is not enough."   
  
"Not enough?"   
  
"You are betrothed to another."   
  
"I will not marry her."   
  
"You think it is that simple." It was more of a statement then a question, but Aragorn answered anyway.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"You do not seem to understand. Your affection for Legolas has both blinded your logic and judgment. You can not love Legolas."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Whether you like it or not man, you will marry the Evenstar. Your fate has been sealed. Gondor will never stand for their king to love a male, immortal elf."   
  
Aragorn licked his lips, the elf was right. "I never wanted to rule Gondor."   
  
"Like I said, your fate has been sealed."   
  
"I make my own destiny."   
  
"So what will you do?"   
  
"I will leave with Legolas."   
  
"You choose exile?"   
  
"If I must."   
  
"What then? You both live happily ever after?"   
  
Aragorn was hesitant to answer; Haldir seemed to know something he did not. "Perhaps."   
  
"You seem to be forgetting, you are mortal. You, unlike Legolas, will die, and what will become of him? Banished from his homeland for you." The man mentally kicked himself for being so stupid for forgetting such a significant issue. "Shall he join you in the after life? In grief? You wish to bind Legolas to you even in passing?"   
  
"No!" Haldir blinked emotionlessly as the man he stood before exploded. "Never! I wish not to harm, Legolas."   
  
"Then let him go. You can still save him. Let him live."   
  
Aragorn was at a loss. As much as his stubborn mind refused to believe it, the Guardian had a line of reasoning. "I can not lose him, not again." He shook his head almost sadly.   
  
"Then you have sentenced him to death."   
  
The man could not help but think how those words seemed so familiar; it had been the same words Legolas had said to him about Arwen. Could he bring both elves to death for him? Seeing that Aragorn seemed to understand the issue at hand, Haldir began to walk away.   
  
"You love him don't you?"   
  
The Guardian did not turn around.   
  
"It matters not."   
  
"It does." Aragorn insisted.   
  
"Aye," Haldir almost whispered, closing his eyes. "I do." He then continued to walk away as the man watched him go, both their hearts torn and bleeding, seemingly by the same elf who lay nearby, dreamlessly asleep.   
  
*******************   
  
A/N: Unlike Aragorn's fate, Haldir's has yet to be sealed!! Votes are still being counted!! He can still be saved/killed! But at the moment, it seems all of you pretty much want our favorite Guardian to live, live LIVE!! \(^- ^)/ All making really good points. Besides him being really, really sexah and how discriminating it was for him to die in FOTR. And I wouldn't want you to hate me *rubs chin thoughtfully* If the deciding chapter is not up next it will definitely be up in the chapter after next ^-^ Keep reading and reviewing!! 


	14. In The Midst Of Battle

Disclaimer: Like Always Own Nothing  
  
Credit To: Aradiria! My Beta-Reader!  
  
********************  
  
The rain thrashed down mercilessly on those who were foolish enough to face its wrath, drenching them all to the bone. Fortunately for the firstborns, they could not feel the chilling cold, although their clothes were weighed down by the extra weight. Haldir blinked as he stood in the first row, but only more rain managed to get into his eyes, blurring his vision. He could barely see the grounds before him, even with his superior elven eyesight; his would be a definite disadvantage. He glanced to one side of him, wondering how the men were holding up. His eyes scanned passively over all the other men who stood in his row. Fear. The only emotion the guardian could read clearly from their faces. Many knew they would not live through the night. The elf grimaced as he turned back to face the front, his grip on his bow tightening. He knew of the same feeling.   
  
****************   
  
"Give no mercy, for you shall receive none." Aragorn's voice echoed, almost drowned out by the thundering rain. The future king's heart was pumping. This was it, the moment which would determine the fate of his people. His eyes instinctively searched for Legolas to give him courage in the deafening silence.   
  
It was not too hard to spot the golden haired elf among the darkness; he was like a shimmering beacon of light for both men of Rohan and Aragorn. Legolas smiled gently when he noticed the man looking at him, giving as much support as could through one simple gesture. The prince, however, was frustrated. He had searched high and low for the Guardian of Lorien, but could not find him. He knew the captain was avoiding him, but that did nothing to deter Legolas's determination to locate him. The very elf stood opposite him on the other side of Helms Deep's main wall, purposely avoiding the prince's glances. Angry and confused thoughts of shooting Haldir to attempt to gain his attention were almost considered.   
  
Aragorn watched Legolas stare at Haldir intently, the familiar surge of jealousy tinged in his heart before he turned to see what the Guardian was doing. He was almost surprised to see Haldir looking everywhere but at Legolas. His glances switched continually between the two, both stubbornly refusing to either look away or face the other. The man frowned. He knew this would be distracting during the battle. He silently urged for the two elves to get their conflict over and done with so their concentration would be 100% on the clash, though Aragorn knew he himself could not focus.   
  
Finally, after what seemed to be eons, Haldir looked up, meeting the powerful gaze of Legolas. He obviously knew the full extent of the prince's stubbornness. The guardian trained his eyes to stare coldly at the elf that was previously trying so hard to get his attention. Legolas stared back with equal intensity, his eyes narrowed slightly.   
  
To Aragorn, this looked almost like the two elves were having a wordless conversation. Speaking through the eyes, mind or perhaps heart. Haldir shifted, so he would unavoidably have to look away from Legolas. His was head raised slightly as though he had won the silent conversation. Legolas held his gaze a little longer, but finally turned away, his head drooping slightly as if he was defeated.   
  
***************   
  
Haldir ducked as a blade was swung violently above him, missing his head by a hairs' breadth. The Guardian retaliated by tripping the beast with the backs of his leg before plunging his knives into the fiend's chest. Before the elf had time to recover, another was already making its way towards the exhausted captain, but Haldir was ready. His blades whirled swiftly, slicing the uruk-hai's throat before deflecting a blow he sensed coming from behind. There were too many of them, and more were coming. He glanced quickly to his side and saw an endless see of the uruk-hai army. His heart sank. It was looking somewhat hopeless for both him and the men of Rohan. But Galadriel had promised victory, and his Queen neither lied nor was wrong. So valiantly the Guardian fought on, suppressing his fatigue.   
  
His grip on his knives was slipping. Haldir could no longer clutch his weapons with the same strength. His movements were slower, his blows less forceful, and it was beginning to take him longer to destroy an uruk-hai. The Guardian could almost feel as though his time had come. He paused to glance up at the darkened sky, and no light of any sort could penetrate that gloom.   
  
"Haldir!"   
  
The voice that called for him was muffled and seemed far, far away, but instinctively the elf's head turned to the direction of where it had come from.   
  
"Fall back."   
  
The Guardian nodded slowly to respond to the man who signaled for him to return to the safety inside the fortress. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.   
  
"Haldir!" Aragorn called for the elf again, but the voice held much more urgency. "Behind you."   
  
The Lorien captain looked confused, but impulsively sidestepped just as an uruk-hai sword carved its way through Haldir's torso. The elf's eyes widened as he stared at the silver blade that glinted maliciously back at him. Years of training taught him to raise his arm and plunge with all his remaining strength into the beast's throat, and only then would Haldir let himself fall, dropping his weapons as he fell to his knees. One free hand pressed up against his wound while the other pulled the sword out from behind. He winced slightly but the pain was not unbearable. If Aragorn had not said anything the sword would have surely plunged through Haldir's spine, paralyzing him instantly if not killing him. But now he stared at the steady spreading of the dark liquid that flowed so freely from his wound. He knew his death would be a slow one. He suddenly felt very cold, a feeling he had only once felt before.   
  
A figure crouched beside him and instinctively the elf reached for his fallen weapons, but a hushed whisper told him otherwise.   
  
"It is only I."   
  
Haldir tilted his head slightly to see Aragorn by his side; the man wrapped an arm around Haldir's waist pulling the light elf, demanding him to stand.   
  
"Get up, Haldir."   
  
The Guardian scowled as he strained, and with the help of the man he was on his feet, unsteadily.   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
The elf's voice was soft, a painful contrast from it's normal brash tone.   
  
"What does it look like?"   
  
"Do not interfere with fate"   
  
"You expect me to watch you die?"   
  
Haldir was silent as Aragorn made his way back into the castle and into a small room with relative ease compared to the havoc outside. He gently lay the Guardian on the stone floor before quickly removing his armor and cutting his tunic away. The man grimaced as his eyes caught sight of the injury. Although it was not life threatening it ran deep, and the amount of blood Haldir was losing would be fatal.   
  
"Go."   
  
Aragorn looked up and saw Haldir peering down with what little strength he had left.   
  
"Go." He repeated with the same whispered tone as if something was constricting his throat. "Your men need you."   
  
Aragorn shook his head as he tore his own tunic into strips. "You need me."   
  
"Do not be a fool, you are merely delaying the inevitable."   
  
"Why are you so sure you are to die?"   
  
The question caught Haldir off-guard; he leaned back onto the cold, stone ground. "It is my fate."   
  
"No," The man replied quietly, still working at Haldir's wound. "We make our own destiny."   
  
"Stupid human."   
  
But the words did not contain the same amount of venom as they normally did. The insult of the word 'human' did not sting as much as it almost held a tone of respect. Aragorn glanced up to see if Haldir was ok and caught the elf staring back. The elf mused silently about the man that knelt beside him. He could see the future king in him, his loyalty to all, his leadership skill and, above all, the kindness of his heart. He would be a good king. But even in this state, Haldir would not bruise his pride by letting the man know this.   
  
"You remind me of Isildur" The elf said instead.   
  
"Isildur?" Aragorn repeated the disgust evident in his voice. "Isildur was weak."   
  
"Nay, he was corrupted, blinded by the empty promises spewed on by the ring, but he was a good man."   
  
"You knew him?"   
  
"Aye."   
  
Aragorn slowed his binding of the wound, as it was his turn to stare thoughtfully at the Guardian. The man's jealousy and anger had blinded what he really though of the elf. But now, as he stared into the captain's dark, gray eyes he saw something he never bothered to look at before. Wisdom. Infinite wisdom that one could only learn from thousands of years of existence. Aragorn was nothing compared to this elf, a mere speck in the life span of this firstborn.   
  
Haldir's eyes narrowed, slightly causing Aragorn to snap out of his daze. He had put too much pressure on the elf's injury.   
  
"I apologize. Why did you not tell me I was hurting you?" Aragorn eased off as he returned to binding the bare chest of Haldir.   
  
"It did not hurt." Haldir scoffed. The man could not help but smile. The elf would never admit to being in pain.   
  
"Let go of your pride, Guardian."   
  
"I already have. I've let you save me." Aragorn raised a dark eyebrow at the elf who smiled, almost conceitedly back ,but it was half hearted. It was difficult to smile when you were numb on one side. "Take care of Legolas." The elf suddenly whispered, the energy draining from his body like the blood that continued to seep. The man began to panic as he saw Haldir's eyes glaze over. He reached an unsteady hand forward to feel for his pulse, but a hysterical Legolas burst into the room.   
  
"Haldir!" The prince sobbed before Aragorn, who had to move quickly, restrained him. "No." he begged softly, pushing Aragorn away so he could kneel beside Haldir, staring into the hazed eyes that now could not see anything but darkness. Shakily, Legolas reached for one of Haldir's hands, holding it within his own. The skin was cold and Legolas desperately tired to warm it up, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. He saw what happened, but he was too far away to help. He came as soon as he could. The prince rested the Guardian's hand against his own tear-stained cheek. His sapphire blue eyes caught sight of the shallow, gentle rise and fall of his chest. His sights then turned to face the Guardian, running his free hand across the elf's slightly parted lips. "Stay with me." He spoke softly. "Stay with me."   
  
***************   
  
A/N: This has got to be the longest chapter I have written! So will Haldir live? Or die? Will Aragorn give up Legolas? What will happen to our already angst feeling love triangle participants? Could they suffer anymore? Tune in next time to. "The Price Of Love" 


	15. AN: Writer's Block

I have **Death** looming over me… **Sauron** with his requests for me to join him and then only to have him threaten me with a slow, torturous death. *Rolls eyes* Not to mention **Dark Whispers** is running around beating people with a ugly stick. Hmm… 

  
The 'Writer's block' is spreading… I do not know what to do now! *gasps* So! Like "A Love Story" I'm writing out a huge thank you list for those who reviewed the last 2 Chapters! I Lub you all!   
  


**Thank You:**

****

**Shreikingviolet:** Wow… Some, deep and powerful words there. A world without A/L *shudders* I cannot even a imagine such an existence. It is true,  there is always a choice but I trust Aragorn shall make the right one. Whichever one that may be.

**Lego lust:**  Well if Orlando Bloom said it… lol I dunno though I will take your words in consideration. Thank you for voicing your opinion. ^-^

**Lomelinde:** *Sigh* it is true. He it the tormenter of both Haldir and Aragorn's pain and yet I am unable to stay mad at him. I believe Haldir and Aragorn also feel the same way. Damn his perfection!! Damnit!! Yes! Haldir truly is coragious and selfless and loving and sexy and dreamy an- Ok, getting a little off subject here…

**Dark Whispers:** *Watches Dark Whispers beat random people with the 'ugly stick'* this is not going to end well… I can feel it. Yeah at the beginning I was all like it's so going to be an 'A/L' now…now I'm not so sure. Why did I have to make Haldir so good? Just made it more complicated for myself…*sighs* Keep R&Ring!! ^-^ 

**Earendilstar:** *gasps* Annoying? Haldir? Never! But…*Also squishes Aragorn and Legolas together* Too cute ^-^ *Sees the threat of the whip* Now, now…let's not be too hasty. Violence is never the answer…

**Trustingfriendship**: Such a valid point. *Makes a mental note of that* Thank you for reviewing! Hope you stick around for more!

**Sauron:** See I don't get you; first it's all join me! Rule by my side! Now it's all I'm going to really, really hurt you. See this is why I never work with evil dictators bent on ruling the world with evil, disfigured minions. *shakes head* But keep reviewing! ^-^ Though your reasons to wanting to destroy the race of men is justified… Damn their narrow-minded ways!! I would also like to add I am taking your opinion into account and I appreciate it. I see things from your point of view not necessarily in the way of a giant, lidless flaming eye but along those lines. 

**Lady of Legolas:** lol you must really care for the Guardian ^-^ But do not worry, the forever loyal guardian will get what he deserves =) Read it however way you want! ^-^ Thank you for reviewing!

**Shauna:** Yes, I too agree with Haldir's points. Lol they are suppose to be together?  You have a feeling I'll kill off Haldir? *gasps* well he does complicate things and it would be easier to cut him out… *Sees **Dark Whispers** brandishing the ugly stick menacingly* But on the other hand… I love Haldir! *Pats Haldir fondly* See? ***Dark Whisper** smiles satisfied, backing off* but we shall see, Shauna, we shall see…

**In Dreams:** Wow you're an elf? *looks at you in awe* Yayy a fav's list! *sniffs* it's moments like these that make Aragorn/Legolas/Haldir's feelings all worth while. Thank you for reviewing! Can I also add is it just me or does Peter Jackson look like a hobbit? ^-^ lol

**Sylviaaaaa:** Did I put too many "a's"? *Gasps* a threat! But a compliment straight after ^-^ I guess that balances it out. They both are pretty perfect though and let's face it perfect + perfect will pretty much = to perfect. 

**Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart:** Leggy-chan? I also must take this opportunity to thank you! Why? For putting me on your favourite author's list! *Tears well up in eyes* Tis such an honour. You think I'm an author! *sniff* lol moving on… Thank you for reviewing and as always I will take your opinion into consideration. Don't I sound so professional? ^-^

**Death:** lol you called Haldir a 'slutty whore marchwarden' *continues to laugh but soon notices death's glare* Uh… *coughs* hmm… *mental note: never laugh in the face of death, no matter what the infamous quote says.* =) Uh…nice death? Pretty death? *Backs away slowly* 

**Dark Whispers:** Whoa… I don't think that would be too good for you're brain, sweetie. Oh wait you hate me? I'm mean? but you like the story? Ah, that's good enough for me lol. Hey you get 2 talk back thingies… ^-^ lucky you!

**JJ:** Thanks! I will as long as you keep R&Ring!! Thank you for this review BTW! ^-^ Much appreciated. 


End file.
